


Elorassa's Journal

by ForsakenRanger



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Love, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Violence, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenRanger/pseuds/ForsakenRanger
Summary: A closer look into how my main WoW OC feels and thinks.
Relationships: Khadgar (Warcraft)/Original Female Character(s)





	Elorassa's Journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit weird for me, but I'm trying something new!

Ardenweald is beautiful. It's blue, but that's not a bad thing. The people here are cheerful and mischevious. When I look up at the sky here, it reminds me of my husband's beautiful blue eyes and it reminds me that I'm here because I want to save the world and make everyone happy. 

  
I used to hate it here, but now it's not so bad. Ardenweald is a lovely place, but I absolutely love Revendreth. They care mostly about how ornate their belongings are, but a few of the people I've met there have made me grow to like it there. Theotar is a good friend that I enjoy having tea with. 

  
I don't like Bastion much, mainly because of how bright it is, but like Revendreth, the people there are nice. 

  
Maldraxxus is gloomy, and smells like death, but I like to relax there. 

  
I write this entry in my journal under a tall tree in Ardenweald, listening to the friendlier wildlife. 

  
I've got to collect anima for my covenant's reservoir, so I can't write anymore. 

  
_Elorassa_


End file.
